


Немного о магии и вере

by Torry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Крошечные (100-300 слов) драбблы на тему учебы Азирафаила и Кроули в Хогвартсе.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Death/God (Good Omens), human!Death/human!fem!God (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. 1 курс, знакомство в поезде, G

― Никогда не слышал такого имени, ― заявил Азирафаилу его сосед по купе по имени Кроули. ― Это что-то из иврита? В Англии-то таких днем с огнем, да и на еврея ты, уж прости, не очень смахиваешь, но я же не знаю наизусть всех волшебных имен всех...

― Боюсь, что я маглорожденный, ― вынужден был признаться Азирафаил. ― А назвали меня в честь одного из ангелов, я еще до рождения умудрился проявлять, гм, сверхъестественные способности. Родители решили, что я благословение небес, вот так и назвали.

Кроули шокировано на него уставился. С языка были готовы сорваться десятки вопросов, но решил выбрать наиболее (как ему на тот момент казалось) простой:

― А кто такие ангелы?

Азирафаил не менее удивленно уставился на него в ответ. Ему нечасто предоставлялась возможность прочитать проповедь, и он не собирался упускать свой шанс.


	2. 6 курс, посиделки у камина, G

Когда белобрысый первокурсник попытался занять самое уютное кресло у камина, Кроули на него нашипел. Азирафаил укоризненно посмотрел на него, но гладить черную голову аспида не перестал. Остальное тело колоссальных размеров змеи располагалось в уютном кресле, на которое смел претендовать наивный первокур.

― В самом деле, Кроули, твои манеры! ― огорченно покачал кудрявой головой Азирафаил. 

Кроули в ответ издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий смех. К счастью ли, к сожалению, но говорить в своей анимагической форме он пока не умел. Азирафаил не сомневался, что Кроули покорит и эту вершину анимагического искусства, и с замиранием сердца ждал реакции преподавательского состава.

Азирафаил поудобнее устроил фолиант в добрый фут толщиной на подоконнике кресла, а второй продолжил поглаживать Кроули по голове.


	3. 2 курс, Рождественские каникулы у Азирафаила, упоминается хуман!Смерть/хуман!фем!Бог

― Твои родители очень милые люди. Даже в сравнении с моими, ― сказал Кроули, нервно взглянув на закрытую дверь спальни Азирафаила, которая надежно отрезала его от парочки самых странно-жутких маглов, что он только видел. Не то что бы у него было много знакомых среди маглов, но Кроули был уверен, что такими они быть не должны.

Азирафаил нахмурил брови, подозревая подвох. 

― Нет-нет, я серьезно! У твоего папы весьма... м... оригинальное чувство юмора, ― сумел подобрать нужное слово Кроули. 

Конечно, Кроули видел отца Моргана и раньше, но мельком, когда он забирал Азирафаила с Кингс-Кросса на каникулы. Его семифутовая костлявая фигура в черном одеянии священника и бледное скуластое лицо со впалыми щеками и пронзительными черными глазами внушала Кроули какой-то древний, первобытный страх, который ни один приличный наследник рода чернокнижников не должен испытывать по отношению к какому-то магглу. Пусть и выглядящему как иллюстрация к статье о некромантах. Вблизи он оказался еще более... своеобразным. Кроули с тоской вспомнил, что ему предстоит жить с ним в одном доме еще неделю.

― А твоя мама чудесно готовит, ― добавил Кроули, переступив с ноги на ногу под задумчивым взглядом Азирафаила.

Что было правдой. 

Диана была полной противоположностью мужа. Невысокая, фигуристая, со светлыми кудряшками, точно такими же как и у Азирафаила (которые всегда безмерно умиляли Кроули). Сначала она произвела на него впечатление мягкой, милой женщины, но уже через час он понял, кто на самом деле заправляет делами в этом маленьком семействе. Не говоря уже о том, что Азирафаил за все их полтора года дружбы не удосужился упомянуть, что его любящая домашний уют мама занимает не последнюю должность в магловском Министерстве обороны. 

― Это был всего лишь первый день, ― мягко улыбнулся ему Азирафаил. ― Завтра поедем за продуктами и нарядим елку, а послезавтра уже сочельник.

― Ага, ― согласился Кроули. ― Только в следующем году поедем на зимние каникулы ко мне, ладно? Посмотришь, как празднуют Йоль настоящие темные маги.

― Обязательно, ― сонно отозвался Азирафаил и направился в сторону душевой. 

Кроули воспринял это как намек пойти устраиваться в гостевой спальне и повернулся к двери. На мгновение он заколебался и, обернувшись, сказал:  
― Спокойной ночи, ангел.

Но Азирафаил его не услышал.

**Author's Note:**

> Медленно и печально переезжаю на ao3. К НГ как раз переберусь :D


End file.
